Problem: If $3x + 8 = 5x - 6$, then what is the value of $10x$?
Answer: Adding $6$ and subtracting $3x$ from both sides of the equation, we have $14 = 2x$. Multiplying both sides by $5$, we find that $10x = 14\cdot 5 = \boxed{70}$.